燃
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: SasuNaru AU. Archive
1. 燃

【佐鸣】【419预警】【作家×演员paro】

xxx

像是套上了某种枷锁。

xxx

宇智波佐助坐在星巴克的橱窗前，mac的屏幕因为长久的不用而黯淡。途径窗外的路人行色匆匆。这个城市是忙碌的，好像时间永远不够，口袋里永远缺少一张让自己有安全感的钞票。高架桥上车水马龙，桥下川流不息。

桌上的手机震了震，但他没有去看，而是缓缓地趴了下来。

手机安静了。但很快又没完没了的响了起来，像在催魂。他眉头紧蹙，眯眼去看，手指紧扣着侧面的按键，直到屏幕上出现一个白色图标，然后图标消失，空气归于沉寂。

三魂七魄仿佛已经脱离肉身归于宇宙，他半死不活的趴着，享受着即将被打断的安逸。

店里咖啡豆磨得芳香馥郁，令人感到醺醺然，背景音乐是一个女中音拖着长音，优雅而颓靡的唱着蓝调，过热的暖气非但不能醒神，更让人昏昏欲睡。

宇智波佐助很想进入梦乡，眼下的一切令他感到厌倦。他急切的需要找点乐子，或许不需要太多，只一个晚上。一个晚上的梦境，像盗梦空间那样。空虚填满他的内心，连同炽热的焦灼。

情况还会比眼下更加糟糕吗？

不。不会。

他们问他在一段屈辱的历史背景下描写一名光辉的美国空军是想要表达一种怎样的政治观点。提及美军对于天皇存在的讥嘲是否是为了警示当局岌岌可危的历史观。还有这是否涉及到对于大和民族的民族性的探讨与批判。

—去他妈的。

宇智波佐助觉得他方才喝的或许是爱尔兰咖啡，高浓的威士忌已经有些上头，呛辣的味道从胃和食管返到口腔里。

他只是一个玩弄文字的人。一个偏执的妄想者。一个依靠脑补就可以彻底翻拍一部电影的杜撰人。他的文字和历史无关，政治那种东西和他的小说没有·他妈的·一点关联。他脑子里根本什么也没想，空空如也。然而面对那些汹涌如潮的麦克风，他滞涩的喉咙只说出一句：

"那是你的想法，和我的无关。"

一阵风卷入一个穿着干练的女人，他的思绪戛然而止。宇智波佐助在对方开口前的一瞬间做了一个决定：

"我不会再写了。"

女人的眼睛微微睁大了一些。

"什么…为什么你会这么说…佐助君？"

他没有说话。将脊背挺直了一些—一个抗拒的姿态。

"佐助君…别这样。哦，真的别这样…我来是想告诉你新书签售的事已经安排好了。就安排在杯户酒店二层的会议厅，下周六上午十点，到时候公司会派车去接你到现场…"

"我不会去的。"他冷冷的打断对方喋喋不休的台词，"都取消。"

宇智波佐助啪的一声将mac合上，就像是扇了对方一巴掌。

女人蓦地闭上嘴。一片静默。

良久之后。

"是因为那天的事吗…"女人循循善诱，"佐助君，你完全可以无视他们的。记者都是这样，只是想借你的口来宣泄他们自己的想法你不必考虑这些—我说真的，佐助你不需要为了这些无谓的事浪费你的天赋…"

但这种程度的劝说对宇智波佐助而言无足轻重。

他真的不关心这个。所谓的"天赋"都是狗屁。他有的只是一次次的绞尽脑汁和辗转反侧。每写一篇都仿佛要将灵魂燃烧殆尽—但谁又会关心这个？

他们关心的只有你他妈的是不是在抨击时政。试图搅起腥风血雨。

天才是什么？宇智波鼬那样吧或许。永远毫不费力轻而易举。而不是像他这样，为了干涸的灵感筋疲力竭。他太累了。

女人还在说着："你看我们连你的下本书已经策划好了…还有直木奖评审席给你写序和评语，一定也会和这一本一样大获成功的…你不会拒绝的对吧？"

"为甚么不？"宇智波佐助甚至想为这种残忍开怀大笑，"告诉我违约金，明天打到你账上。"

他最不缺钱，而且准确的说，都是这个女人帮他赚的。

对方哑口无言。

佐助乘胜追击，"我要休息了。"他将笔记本收进包里，起身走了。

背后春野樱或许说了一句"我会再联系你"还是别的什么，不过那些都无所谓了—让它和上帝一起去死吧。

xxx

宇智波佐助像幽灵在街上游荡。悲哀的是他觉得自己即使闲下来也找不出除了敲键盘之外的娱乐。他路过一家影院，对着信息牌愣了有二十分钟，然后选择了名叫《囚徒》的这一部。

囚徒，不就是他么？可惜的是没什么人对此感兴趣。佐助坐在空荡的观众席中央，身后不远处一对情侣口水声大得惊人。如果是他负责剪辑，当屏幕上的男人说起"放过我"的时候，应该有一点情欲的呻吟才合格。而在这个闪念过去十分钟之后，他就开始怀疑自己也许可以做个言灵—座椅似乎都在有规律的震动。

片子烂得可以。故事称得上是不知所谓，无怪乎坐席如此空旷。宇智波佐助恶毒的评价。算得上是亮点的，只有一个非常配角的金发演员。他那双蓝得透明的眼睛在阳光下仿佛能够折射出彩虹。他在同伴受伤的时候焦虑的大叫干净爽利，奔跑和抗争的动作显出他良好柔韧的身姿。想到这儿佐助舔了舔发干的嘴角，抿了抿嘴唇，在深邃的夜色中，拐进一家酒吧。

他没留意，误打误撞进了家Gay吧。一进门就被四处射来的惊艳的目光聚焦。佐助习以为常，他知道像他这样质量的1很少见，所以在他打算喝第二杯Gin的时候，就已经被几个姿容不错的小0搭讪了。

"没兴趣。"

他说。

甚至有个胸毛旺盛的肌肉男，为了能来一炮也愿意做0。

但宇智波佐助有洁癖。他从不找人约炮的。即使他是gay—这并不矛盾。

没人知道这件事—除了宇智波鼬。他会被宇智波鼬发现，还是因为高中在家看GV撸管的时候，忘记了锁门。

但当他吞下酒杯里最后一口—不记得是第几杯，撩起醉醺醺的眼梢的时候，就把那个"从不找人约炮"的原则当成P放了。

他吞了吞口水。眼前晃动着至少六双蓝眼睛。也许是八双，他数不清。他听见对方用微哑而爽朗的嗓音惊呼："你是宇智波…宇智波佐助！"

很好。现在的问题就变成—少年，我们认识吗。

佐助忘了自己很有名。至少在文学界很有名。畅销书作家，永远制造话题风暴的核心—就算是他决心离开这个位置，近乎骨肉分离，此刻他依然在公众的视线范围。

他伸出手—也有可能是整个人倒向了对方，捂住了对方的嘴，然后额头抵上他的额头。对方的那双眼睛近在咫尺，与他在电影里看到的如出一辙，透亮的蓝，仿佛有星光藏在眼底。佐助叹了口气，用嘴唇去亲吻那璀璨的光芒，全然出于本能，然后听见对方倒吸了一口凉气，接着手忙脚乱的推开他。

"你是gay。"他用手指点了点对方的嘴唇。站得摇摇晃晃。

"我…"少年的脸涨红，没有反驳。眼中泛着倔强的水光。

"不愿意？"佐助问得漫不经心，将蹭过对方嘴唇的手指，在玻璃杯口来回滑动。他脑袋有点重，没撑住又坐了下来。

接着他就被拉走了。盯着少年的后脑勺飞快的奔向停车场。佐助以为会是辆轿车出现在这个镜头里，哦拜托，他还没有完全晕过去呢。结果却是一辆轰隆作响的黑色机车。

佐助对这种不按理出牌的情景失神了几秒。有点想笑。对方丢给他一个头盔，佐助抱住，醉酒的神经迟钝了很多，但感官信息依然照常传递进入大脑。

他听见对方无奈道："哦…宇智波，你这个醉鬼。"然后给他戴上。佐助坐到对方身后，一开始还抱得很保守。当夜风带着他们狂奔起来时，他几乎整个身体都嵌在了对方身上。他的那个突出裤裆，顶在对方屁股上，显然对方也察觉到了，骂了他一句什么，听不清，但这种感觉很新奇，一种报复式的自我放纵，宇智波佐助像个神经病一样低声笑起来。

今天晚上的第二个意外之喜，他以为的目标"酒店"，竟然位于一处漆黑巷子里面，那种爬山虎已经淹没窗口的类型。车主熄了火，正打算下车，佐助却将他按住了，扭过他的脸，掀开挡风屏粗暴地吻下去。

这不是前奏，他的舌头长驱直入，能感觉到对方很青涩，却很热情的学着他的样子迎上来，头盔的边缘磕在鼻梁上，佐助不耐烦的将它脱掉，反复用舌面舔舐对方的嘴角、鼻尖和眼皮。他把他摁在座椅上，干脆的扒他的裤子，对方呜呜的挣扎，但这不起作用—何况他也并不真心想要挣脱，佐助就势将手指探进对方的嘴里沾湿，去摸索他双丘之间的秘所。

他托了托他的腰，手指能够进去的很有限，而他已经硬得发疼。他将自己的拉链扯开，炙热的巨物弹出来，他拉起对方的臀部，手指嵌在他柔软的腰际，毫不留情的顶进去。

他听见了一声痛呼，却没有求饶声。他按着对方的腰肢—像他以为的那样具有柔韧，来回吞食他的粗长的硬物。

他们都两腿叉开，只是对方更加身不由己一点，无处着力的两手扶在车把上，一边呜咽呻吟着，一边迎合的撅起屁股摇摆。佐助去摸对方两腿间的分身，已经湿得不可救药，车座上被蹭得湿了一大摊。他的嘴角邪魅的扬了扬，俯下身去舔对方的耳壳。

他快射了。却忽然起了坏心放慢了速度，仔细研磨内里，紧紧包裹着他的甬道像是要把他烫伤，轻微的摩擦也仿佛会爆起火花。他将对方扶起来，坐在他的东西上，这一下进入得更深，他听到对方鼻腔里发出昂长的一声，哭着射出来。

"要吗？"佐助喘着粗气问。

"要、要…快点…"对方扭过头来和他接吻，吻得狂乱，一边喘气一边催促，佐助觉得自己的脸是被对方吻湿的。他加快了抽动的速度，将灼烫的热液送进对方体内。

xxx

他们一边接吻一边从门口走进卧室，衣服脱得七零八落，佐助奋力扯开对方黑色的背心，发出刺啦一声，然后双双陷进柔软的席梦思里。他的东西再度顶进去，从正面，清楚看见对方泫然欲泣的脸。他托着对方的大腿，弯腰去嘬胸前粉红的小点，一边用舌尖画圈一边律动。头发被对方拽的有点痛，但他任由对方施力，却霸道的拉开对方捂嘴忍耐的手，疯狂的呻吟从口中倾泻出来。

"啊…啊哈…啊！我要…哈…啊哈…要射啊啊啊啊啊！"

佐助感觉到了。腹部被一股喷涌的液体灼伤。他撤出自己湿淋淋的阴茎，还硬着，像是标记猎物般，向前在对方酡红的脸上比划着，划过对方的眉眼和唇形，煽情而颇具占有欲的做法，然后被对方含入口中，舔舐吮吸。

他跪立在床上，看对方趴跪在他身前舔，浅蓝变为深蓝，脊背染得绯红，那个刚刚还在自己吸他的屁股轻轻摇摆着。佐助眯了眯眼睛，调换了一个位置，躺在下面，看着对方再度直立的阴茎指着他。

他并不打算对它做什么。尽管对方还在负责任的给他blow job，两个半球随着头部晃动着，浑圆的轮廓吸着他的指尖。佐助将手指附上去，揉捏着，将之分开，露出濡湿的褶皱的部分。

"嗯…？"那双蓝色的眼睛不解的看向他。佐助挺了挺胯将他的阴茎又送进对方嘴里。然后，他伸手刺入对方的穴口，感受那个已经被液体沾湿的地方紧密的收缩。他的手指向前摸索着，寻找那个点，很近，他擦过的时候对方整个人剧烈的抖了一下，他的阴茎甚至拍在对方脸上。他抽出手指换成舌头。

对他的进攻已经全然崩溃，他的舌头在那个柔嫩的地方进出，舌尖按压那个点，若非他用两手固定住对方的腰，恐怕那两条修长的腿就要支持不住倒下来。对方只剩下大声的呜咽，带着哭腔的喊叫，和剧烈的喘息，佐助脑海中隐约划过一个"很可爱"的念头，然后嘴唇靠近去吸了一下。

对方疯狂的呻吟着喷射在他胸口上。佐助咬了咬他的大腿内侧，顺着膝弯和小腿，舔对方的脚趾。耳边的声音已经哑到虚无缥缈。佐助就像是玩够了，翻身起来，重新从他身后顶进去。

疯狂的性爱，已经替代了酒精作用。佐助吻了吻对方红肿的眼睛，浑身都热到发烫。来回摩擦的地方仿佛快要燃烧。

他想，就这样化成灰烬也未尝不可。

xxx

"你要来洗澡吗，宇智波？"

少年的腿还打着颤，嗓音沙哑得迷人，站在浴室门口扭头看他。佐助被这嗓音挠得心痒，几乎又硬了。但他只是任由腿间的东西发展，懒散的一动不动，靠在床头。

"除非你想再来一次。"他诚实的说。

对方一脸惨不忍睹。躲进浴室里，再不看他了。哗哗的水声几乎又暗示着更多东西。佐助忍不了自己脑补的画面。他对这临时起意的放纵心满意足，没什么障碍的又伴着水声自撸起来。一边撸一边还在想这个少年。

他确信这就是电影里看到的那个演员，离近了观察显得更加直率动人，而且还如此的出人意表—尤其是作为一个小处男。脑海中回放他那双沾染情欲的眼睛，眼角泛红，双目含泪，张着湿润的嘴唇，佐助很快就爆了，液体溅得到处都是。但他并不感到羞耻，迈下床，卷起脏的床单，然后挤进浴室冲洗起来。

佐助穿上衬衫，依次系着扣子。少年躺在床上仰头看他。

"你知道…我很喜欢你的书。很好奇你是如何写出来的，我觉得每一本都超越想象。而且我还抽到了签售的入场券！超lucky！原本以为要下周六才能见到你本人—你怎么会出现在那里！我是说…好意外，因为没什么知道你是gay…不是吗？"他说得有点语无伦次。

"既然见过了，就别浪费下周六的时间了。"

"为什么？"少年困惑的看着他，"你不想再见到我吗？难道是这个—让你很为难？"

"因为我并不会出现。"佐助套上夹克，又坐回床边。"我不再写了。"

"怎么可能？！"少年显得有点混乱，从床上爬起来，抓住他的肩膀，"你的《恒河以北》不是已经快要完稿了吗？"

"比起那个，告诉我你的名字—这个比那些狗屁都重要得多，我确信。"

佐助捏着对方的下巴，看着那双令他魂牵梦萦的眼睛。

"你真的不写了？"少年沮丧的耷拉着眼皮，"哦…那真的太糟糕了。我还希望自己有一天能够出演你小说改编的电影的角色呢。"

他嘟囔着，接着才说，"漩涡，漩涡鸣人。我的名字。我们还能再见吗？我有好多关于小说的内容想要和你说。要不今晚你就留下来…"

"要记得，辛德瑞拉，魔法失效的钟声总会响。"

说完，宇智波佐助提上他的laptop，走了。

xxx

第二天早上宇智波佐助醒过来时还在回味。真是奇异而狂乱的一晚。他从未像那样失控过。也没有在短暂的一段时间里收获如此之多惊喜。他想着那个金发的小演员，他还说要演他的小说改编的剧本。

他想他可以试试这么做，鉴于他现在已经从小说的枷锁中解脱出来。但当他刚打开关了一夜的手机，就有一通电话打进来。

他的编辑兼经纪人，春野樱的。

宇智波佐助咋了咋舌，皱眉接起来。

"佐助君？太好了，你终于开机了。我和公司协商了一下，他们同意取消下周的现场签售改为限量签售贩卖，《恒河以北》的交稿日期也延期到了…"

"多少钱？"他只关注这一件事。

"…我以为你不是认真的。佐助君，一定要这么绝对吗？以你的笔力，至少还可以再写二十年。为什么非要…"

"说吧，多少钱？我签支票给你。拿合同来找我。"佐助又一次打断了对方的提议。

听筒那边安静了一会儿。

"那么接下来…你打算做什么？去旅行？去进修？还是…"

"投资拍电影？"宇智波佐助挑眉，"不过在那之前…我要先找到一个人。"

完


	2. 烬

《燃》续篇

前情：和漩涡鸣人维持了七年的关系岌岌可危。宇智波佐助开始有点不懂，除了肉体关系，他们还在追求什么。

xxx

比这更喜感的是什么。

将酸梅蘸着杜松子酒一起喝下去吗？还是借酒装疯？他在舞池中间似有若无的搂着他的腰，灯光聚焦的舞台，有一颗爆炸头的DJ嗨得像是磕了药。

不明白还有什么是他不能给的，给他包装、给他提供上位的机会、让他名声大噪，甚至床上都尽可能的满足他。

但他说不够。

宇智波佐助也觉得不够。却说不出哪不够。

他几乎不动了。暗示着他需要来一炮。但那双游离世间的蓝眸始终不肯看向他。这比写小说更加身不由己—当他不想看的时候，那些指手画脚的人都是过眼云烟，但漩涡鸣人说什么的时候，即使他装聋作哑，一字一句还是敲在他的胸口。

他发现，现在要比以前要更难说出"我不在乎"。心愿难以违背。

就像忽然间宇智波佐助的灵魂进入第三视角，从上帝的视角俯瞰着他自己的一切，迷失，或者说是惘然。他用游戏人间填充他空虚如沟壑的内心，结果他比以前更加寂寞。

"佐助？你没事吧…喝得太多了？"漩涡鸣人停下来，关切的看他。

"…"

他抱住他。对方却仓皇从他的两臂之间挣脱出去。

"别！要是被发现…"

啊，是了。他已经不是那个籍籍无名的漩涡鸣人了。"涡卷鸣门"—如果他没有拼错，被发现和他的投资人纠缠不清，明天娱乐版的头条一定很好看。

"抱歉。"他垂下金色的头颅。

佐助没有回应，隐蔽而亲昵摸了摸他的发尾，转身迈出舞池。

xxx

"把这段取消。"

宇智波佐助命令道。

导演坐在旁边为难的看着他。漩涡鸣人一样，困惑而愤然的皱着眉头。宇智波佐助尽力忽视，仍坚持盯着导演。直到对方妥协的叹了口气。

"想知道为什么？他的感情还没有到那个程度，理想比儿女情长分量更重。这种时候去做亲密的举动，只会使得整个人物形象流于平庸。"宇智波佐助低头摆弄着手指，解释着，没有去看镜头下那张熟悉的脸庞。

稍纵即逝的夕阳像血迹倒映在山峦。宇智波佐助结束了自己的陈述—他知道这理由狗屁不通，他只是不想看见他用亲吻他的方式去亲吻别人。

最近这种状况愈演愈烈。他提醒着自己性交和做爱的区别，却不能阻止烦躁的情绪上涌。

他从摄影棚里走出来，靠在车门上点了支烟，太阳穴不安的突突跳。燃到尽头的长长一截烟蒂掉在地上，碎成尘屑。

过一会儿，一张严肃的脸出现在视野里。

哼。果然还是要来一段即兴演讲吗。他颇为嘲讽的想。

"佐助。你真的不明白吗…"

"我需要明白什么？"

"…"

佐助第一次知道对方脸上也会出现这样的表情。沉静的，甚至是冷漠的，遮掩着，或许有吧，纠结与痛不欲生。

"我们的关系。你怎么看待它的？你一开始就不是认真的对吗…你的心都藏在小说里。有时候我读你的书，反而觉得要比面对你本人更加亲近。"漩涡鸣人平静的看着他。

佐助无言以对。

是啊，那是他的心力交瘁和销魂蚀骨。他耗费了大把的时光在上面，没道理一无所获。就连投资的钱都会以120%的比率赚回来，更何况是他自己的心血。

但这和他们的关系这个命题有一丁点关系？漩涡鸣人看上去笃定他是个冷血的家伙。佐助想，他不是那个不明白的，而是那个困在其中走不出来的。像他见他的第一个晚上看的那个电影。

即使从小说的枷锁中摆脱，他依然是囚徒。

"是。"佐助忽然嘴角上扬，口吻讥诮，他丢掉指间烫手的烟头，将它踩灭，"所以你要怎样呢？在功成名就之后。'哦…对不起，我不是不爱你，我只是不再需要你了。虽然我们有过一段美好的回忆'，你打算这么说吗？Hero？"

这段台词出自鸣人眼下的剧本中。

漩涡鸣人的表情他读不懂。看上去手足无措，又像是演出来的。佐助一时间无法辨别。

真是好极了，他想，昨天他们还在一张床上滚过，今天他已经无法判断这个人是否还是昨天的那一个了—是否依然赤诚像他以为的那一个。

"我爱你。"

"屁。"

他下意识的反击道。他又点了支烟，叼在嘴里。

"这是最后一次了。"佐助用手指虚空点了点，虽然两人间的距离让他无法真切的触碰他的唇，"祝你星途广阔。"

xxx

醉生梦死。是否真的有这种药。他坐在影院中央，看到巨幕上出现那张脸，熟悉又陌生。

没人会来挑剔他的习惯，他从一杯一杯，逐渐变成一瓶一瓶。

他想起他说"我爱你"。经过专业训练的吐字，每个音节都一清二楚，却像钝器敲在他的心上。宇智波佐助有点搞不懂，抛弃了小说的时候他觉得如释重负，整个毛孔散发着轻松和愉悦，抛弃了漩涡鸣人，他却有点不知所措。那种闷声一棍的不知所措。就好像他从这间影厅迈出去，就可能遇上藏在门后的刀斧手。想失忆，然而喝得越多记得越清楚，每一个细节都分毫毕现的。

他看他演过的电影，甚至会忍不住去摸自己已经坚挺的硬物。

他一边撸一边在纸面上写字。他没为他动笔写过。能写什么？色情小说吗？毕竟他们在一起的大部分时间都在床上度过。漩涡鸣人是个天才，表演和性都是，现在他离开他了，他就开始嫉妒那些可能碰触他的人了。他写出成段的性爱段落，虽然没试过这个，但这很容易上手，只要稍微动动脑筋，就能想出他坐在他身上，屁股吸他的粗长的模样。含泪的双目深邃如海洋。

他无时无刻不在吞噬他。字面意义上的。

漩涡鸣人喜欢咬他的喉结，留下一圈红色的牙印，然后顺着他的脖子吮吻他的锁骨，颈窝，像是吸血鬼一样的在他动脉附近啃啮。但通常都是越痛越爽，咬得越痛他抽动的频率就会更加剧烈。他会伏在他的胸口断断续续的呻吟，嘴角的涎液随之滑落。

一边想着，手心的东西猛地爆出浊液。他像个变态—也许他本来就是，想象着他凑过来帮他舔干净的样子，然后在稿纸的最后一行，签下了他的大名。

xxx

他换了个笔名，换了个经纪人—巧合的是也姓漩涡，重新开始写小说。大多数都是那种过不了两章就开始滚床单的粗暴剧情。反正他只管写，随心所欲。就算这样，读者还是很快聚集成群。

这里面会有那个家伙吗？自称最爱他的文字的家伙。佐助忍不住一边写一边想这个问题。他会知道他一直靠意淫他写作吗？他看到会有什么反应—毕竟小说里被进入的那个通常都有一双湛蓝的眼睛和灿烂的金发，只要他看，他就会知道他写的是他。

"佐助，我看到有很多读者都在问，你为什么从不写恋爱的过程？太多相似的一见钟情的梗会让人厌倦…"

他的经纪人推了推眼镜。

而他从来不叫她的姓—并不意味着他们很亲近。

"这很重要？我写的又不是爱情故事。"他无所谓的吸了口烟，"香燐，如果没别的事，在我写完下一本以前你都不用过来了。"

他就这样下了逐客令。无视对方欲言又止的神色。以前他还会问问发生了什么—春野樱的时代，现在他已经无心再管。

有什么用呢。他又没有心。全都化为血水，顺着手指，流入键盘，在转化为屏幕上的一行一行。他的感情都给了这些东西—不知道有谁会看的东西，他发现一旦抛却了所谓"枷锁"的东西，他又能睡个好觉了。

xxx

宇智波佐助预约了点映的票。挤在泱泱人群中令他感到不适，脸色显得更加苍白缺乏血色。他抱着一小桶随票根附赠的爆米花，等在队伍中，直到检票开始，人群涌动。他被前面一位女士的高跟鞋狠狠地踩了一下，表情扭曲，一声痛呼憋在喉咙。坐在软席上时脚趾仍火辣辣地仿佛要爆炸般疼痛。

他伴着这种近乎麻木的痛看完了整场，试图表现得无动于衷。他只是来随便消遣的，没什么要求和期许。而当他看到最后，漩涡鸣人背光在镜头下流泪的画面，胃部忍不住紧缩成团，抽搐起来。

全场灯光再度亮了。

"…

Everywhere we go,

we're looking for the sun

No where to grow old

we're always on the run

They say we'll rot in hell but I don't think we will

They've branded us enough,

outlaws of love…"

屏幕上滚动着歌词。

旁边的人问他为什么还不走。宇智波佐助不想说话。一个一个人影从他眼前掠过，而他的眼前仍停留着最后一幕。直到清场的工作人员来催促，他才意识到那桶他从头至尾都没有动过的爆米花已经不知何时，散落一地。

xxx

"我爱你。"

"…"

他梦见他得了失语症。拼命想要说什么，却一点声音也发不出。有个声音不停在耳边响，来来回回的重复着很多内容。

"我最喜欢这一段啦，快！别闹！听我念给你听：「他根本做不到，时光把他留在原地，而列车轰隆开向远方。记忆到此戛然而止了，但痛楚没有，绵延从心底到指尖。」那画面真的太棒了，想想在火车穿梭在记忆的隧道，一个人站在月台上沉默无声。他有长长的影子，却显得更孤独了。那是你吗佐助？你会这么想自己吗？"

"还有…嘿！别挠哈哈好痒！别！让我说完。有时候真觉得我们是一样的…不是那个一样啦！是指内心—能遇见你真好。"

"你太敏感啦！他们并不会单指着你说这些，指指点点只是他们自以为是的习惯—我当然知道！我知道，我了解的。相信我…佐助。因为…小时候我也是这样的。我也是一样，**像是被迫套上了某种枷锁**。"

"这从来不是我们的选择。"

"…抱紧我。"

他无法做出任何回应，声音好像越来越远，直到看见那双纯粹的蓝色瞳孔中倒映出他寂寞空洞的表情。

宇智波佐助从梦中惊醒过来。他猛地跳下床，凌乱的套上裤子和外套，踉跄着穿上鞋袜，还和鞋带作了一阵搏斗—他爆了句粗口，然后龙卷风一样的冲出门，大门在背后轰然撞响。他迈开腿疯狂奔跑，在凌厉的夜风中，仅凭记忆，跑向那条漆黑的旧巷。

他停在楼道口喘气，仰头去看那扇被掩盖起来的黑黢黢的窗格。他觉得自己疯了，但又奇异的感觉事情不能更加正确了。他早该在这儿。

为什么他没有早一点发现。

漩涡鸣人不是自己的玩物，从来不是。他不是单纯眷恋占有对方的肉体，更加精神依赖对方的灵魂。他可以摆脱世俗的眼光，可以摆脱束手束脚的写作教条，但他不能和他撕裂成两半—这太痛了，痛到难以忍受。

"我爱你。"

他对着无法敲开的门板低声哽咽。

楼道里的灯亮了。台阶上坐着一个人。金发，蓝眸，闪烁着眷恋的泪光。

xxx

他缓慢的吻他，像是从来没有碰过他。他亲吻他的眼睛，他配合的合上眼睑，敏感的为这种触觉抖了抖，然后又轻轻笑起来。他安静的看着他笑，轻轻磨蹭他的嘴角，那里有一个笑纹，他凑过去用嘴唇碰了碰，圣洁的，不带有任何私心杂念的。他长久的注视着他，彼此交换着鼻息，为他的台词积蓄力量。

"我知道的。"最后还是漩涡鸣人先开口了，他轻快的说，"我一直都知道的…佐助。你就是我一直以来认为的那个人，他不像你说的那样糟糕。"

"所以你都知道了？"他接口道。嘴角翘起。双眼狭长，眼窝深邃。

"对，我知道。"鸣人轻触他的唇，低声呢喃，"你爱我，在很久以前，在你还没发觉的时候。"

鸣人倾身过来吻他的鼻梁，两个人的额头贴了很久。月夜沉寂，他甚至想就这样抱着他睡一晚也好。鸣人却突然伸手解开他胸前的纽扣。

"我？喜欢主动吸你？嗯？你是不是应该先解释一下什么。"

尽管目前的状况是鸣人拧着他的乳头在威胁他，但佐助还是忍不住想笑。

"笑p啊！你究竟是怎么想的—你这个色情小说家！可恶！究竟有哪个姿势是你没写过的？后台？更衣室？以为我看不出你在YY谁吗？"

"啊—"佐助邪恶的勾了勾嘴角，"你都看了。一边看一边自慰了吗？是不是和现实一样火热？"

"想多了！写得糟透了！早知道你还有这方面的恶趣味，我就不会…"

"不会什么？"

鸣人脸变得通红了。

佐助了然的揉了下他两腿之间的部分，"做了的吧，说老实话？你不是向来都有话直说的吗？"

"我…"

鸣人的脖子也红了—这就是默认了。

佐助收回手。他用目光将鸣人全身从头到脚逡巡了一边。带着得逞的暧昧的意味。

"做给我看，鸣人，"他的嗓音为了即将到来的情事变得暗哑，"我不在的这段时间，你都是如何想着我做的。做给我看。"

xxx

宇智波佐助想要尖叫。漩涡鸣人至今依然超越他的想象。他一手扶着自己颤颤巍巍的阴茎，一手从按揉会阴直至褶皱的穴口，面色潮红迷乱，半眯的眼睛湿润如幼兽。他的指尖伸进去按摩，使得分身突突狂跳，噗呲噗呲的在撸动中发出巨响—光是看着就要射了。

哦…该死的。他不该在这种时候考验自我。半身已经硬如铁杵，裤子也无法遮掩，而漩涡鸣人湿漉漉的鼻音仍在不断的引诱他。他伸手去摩挲柔软的入口，指尖滑过溢精的顶端，一道窄缝，鸣人立刻受不了喷了他一手，露出羞愤欲死的表情。

他在他的眼前舔了舔那苦涩的味道，立即收获了喉咙里咕隆一声。

"需要我怎么做？"他凑近了，故意问。

"…"鸣人的声音低得模糊不清。

"嗯？"他把手心的液体抹在对方胸口，"说出来，鸣人，"他一边蛊惑对方一边揉捏胸口的一点，"希望我怎么干你？"

鸣人绝望的呜咽一声。佐助确信这个时候叫他名字是最好的选择—曾经他只需要叫着他的名字，就能令他快速的高潮。

"躺下，你这个混蛋。"鸣人嗔怪地瞪他，将他推倒在床上。拉链因为被顶着太难拽开，鸣人干脆低下头隔着粗糙的布料含住他，吸了吸，佐助的鼻息蓦地加重—他已经爆了，裤子湿透了，鸣人趁机将他的内裤也一并剥掉了。性器暴露在空气中，很快又硬了。

鸣人一边扶着他的分身，直接坐上来。佐助什么都没做，只负责看着他，柔软炙热的感觉包裹着他。**像魂归故里。**

分身只进去一半，鸣人难忍的深吸了口气，佐助拉下他，接吻，他并不想动。他托着他的腰，维持着这个半上不下的姿势，一手按揉绷紧的臀部。鸣人又缓慢的吞没更多，速度像是在和什么角力。他勾着他的舌尖，舔过他的上唇，然后彻底进去了。

彼此的呻吟散发着高热。腰肢能够活动得很有限，交给鸣人的结局就是两个人都热到肿胀，仍慢条斯理的折磨人。

他可以忍耐。宇智波佐助想，他不想太快的释放，他想这样占有他整个夜晚。或者干脆永远嵌在他的身体里，像连体婴儿。

他为什么要考虑别人怎么说。没人会为难一个疯子。他愿意为他成为一个，即使可能会被同情和怜悯的目光俯视。

"动动…"

鸣人牙缝中挤出一声。佐助得意的挑眉。如果有谁能让自己甘心臣服。

他由慢及快的挺胯。鸣人的手撑在他的胸膛，他抓过他的手指，一边顶弄一边舔舐，将他的指尖含着，轻咬，粗糙的舌面和薄茧磨蹭。鸣人已经被节奏搅乱了，断断续续的哼哼。他可以毫不费力的戳刺他的前列腺，缓慢的，持久的，一股热液烫伤了他的腹部。

佐助停下来。

鸣人从上方看着他，咧嘴笑。鼻尖因为沁出汗珠亮晶晶的。

傻样。佐助想，没有拒绝鸣人主动拥吻。他也不想从他的嘴唇上离开，上面的味道像是盐梅沾了蜜糖。他把自己抽出来，将鸣人抱在怀里，侧躺着，又再度进去。

他的手指在鸣人前胸画圈。又忽然想起那个好笑的问题。

"你究竟看了多少？"

"…闭嘴。"

佐助挑眉，"讲清楚，漩涡…这可关系到我们今晚到底应该做几次。"

"去死，宇智波。"鸣人的声音嘶哑。

"你舍不得，"佐助带着不知道从哪来的自信，得意洋洋的，轻轻吻了吻鸣人颈侧和蝴蝶骨，"鉴于你知道后台的部分和更衣室的部分…你至少看了两本。就让我猜猜…"

"全部。"鸣人忽然说。佐助愣住了。

"全都看了，"鸣人扭过头，在他嘴上狠狠咬了一下，"你个混蛋色情狂，欲求不满也要有个限度。公司已经有人传出写的是我的议论了。"

"…"

鸣人还在说，气势已经小了很多，"我曾经…跟踪过…从你公寓出来的那个女人。我以为你…"

他那个极微弱的"移情别恋"，尽管想藏在心底，佐助还是听见了。

"我有洁癖，很严重。有人在自己房间里会不自在那种。"佐助忽然对坦白感到局促，语句也不那么连贯了，"那天酒吧，我第一次去。"

"我没和别人做过。"

鸣人不可置信的睁大眼睛，而佐助下一句又让他窘迫的脸红：

"但看见你我就想射。"

"…靠！"

抱了一会儿，他还硬着，被甬道吸附的感觉细碎而密集，他翻起身，按着鸣人修长的腿，顶进去，高频抽动。鸣人捂着脸，被他顶得呜呜乱叫。

佐助说："看着我。"

鸣人将游移的目光移到他脸上。

盈盈水波，像被投入一粒石子，震荡涟漪。连同他倒映其中的魂灵。

xxx

《镜》。宇智波佐助写了有生以来，第一本也是唯一一本爱情小说。然后把出版利得投资拍了电影。主演刻意挑选金发蓝眸的少年，不是漩涡鸣人。

"我会嫉妒，乖。"

现在他已经能够正大光明的如此说。

完


End file.
